


【Dickjay】人魚

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: Dickjay weekend 題目：人魚、對手。寫到一半力氣就用完了⋯⋯（土下座）
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 9
Collections: DickJay Weekend mini events





	【Dickjay】人魚

布魯德海文是一處位於臨海的繁盛國家，它靠著航海貿易及軍事技術，成功在各大國中取得一席中堅地位。傳說這塊土地是受到大海女神垂青的地方，在千年前初來到這塊土地的初代國王宣稱：他受到一位人魚的祝福要開拓此地。

居住在此地的人民都知道，在這片清澈的蔚藍色海底深處有人魚們的國度。那裡有用貝殼、珍珠及珊瑚打造出來的富麗堂皇的王宮，大大小小的魚群自在地穿梭、飄盪在海藻森林中。不分雌雄，人魚們喜歡搖曳著美麗的尾鰭在水中與海豚共舞，偶爾祂們會浮出水面哼唱人類無法譜出的優美天籟，指引迷途的航海者。

可惜這只是當地傳說的故事。

對人魚來說則是以前的歷史。

人魚漂浮在海面上仰躺享受陽光照射肌膚的溫暖，眺望翱翔在天空中的鳥兒，緋紅色的魚尾在水下輕微搖擺，帶起一陣陣漣漪。Jason盡量避免讓自己太明顯，注意海流的波動及流向以免被帶離，祂小心保持著離這裡最近的海灘一段稍遠的間隔。

Jason暗自期待能在行動前再撇見一眼那個人類，祂只有近距離看過那個人一次。

距今12年前，當時仍是孩子的Jason聽見不遠處的地方傳來氣泡破裂跟拍打水面的震波，雖然同伴們都勸Jason應該是人類溺水，不用在意，但是Jason還是游了過去，救起那個已經失去意識的孩子。

人魚費盡千辛萬苦才把比自己稍微大一點的溺水者拖拉回到沙灘上，盡可能把人放在不會被海浪打到又顯眼的地方。直到確定有幾個人發現他並且緊張地大呼小叫呼救後，Jason才從躲藏的石頭後面轉身，消失在水面上。

在那之後那個被祂救起的人不定期會過來這片海域，Jason也是，祂都會躲在遠處僅僅露出眼睛注視。日子一天一天過去，他們兩個都長大了。

每當海風吹亂那個人烏黑的頭髮時，他都會露出一副傷腦筋的表情。他還喜歡赤腳走在白沙上散步，有時候會好玩似地踢起沙子，Jason不懂這對人類來說是否有什麼特殊意義，可是祂喜歡那個人的單純笑容。

偶爾，他會走進海裡，任由海水淹沒過他的胸膛、頭部。Jason最喜歡看那個人躍出水面的那一瞬間，跟人魚不同，人類會穿著所謂的衣服，濕透的布料跟濺起的浪花在陽光照射下使他看上去閃閃發光，那些從髮絲滴落的水珠，比Jason撿到過的任何珍珠都還要耀眼。

他經常坐在沙灘附近一塊突出的大石頭上休憩，若有所思地凝視遠方的海平面。人魚不知道這時候的人類在想什麼，是跟祂們一樣擔心未來嗎，還是單純地在發呆呢。

然而直至夕陽西落，人魚等待的那個人都沒有出現。

「再見...」

Jason閉上眼潛回熟悉的深海底，充滿鐵腥臭味的鹹水灌過兩側的魚鰓，祂們的家園日漸縮減。以前那種會有光穿透清澈海水照亮水底，照耀著人魚引以為傲的鱗片的景象已不復存在。大量的魚群們如今也只剩下數十條，本來光滑亮白的皇宮也變得破爛，豐富的海草多數枯萎，帶來暖意的紅珊瑚們也化作一片死寂的白色。

布魯德海文的國徽是"藍鳥"，他們的國民則同他們的國徽，彷彿鳥捕食魚群那樣掠奪、剝削海裡的一切，人魚的美麗王國－高譚因此步向毀滅。這些都是倖存下來的人魚口耳相傳的歷史，特別是現任王子逐漸掌權後，祂們能生存的地方肉眼可見消失。

Jason游到其他早已蒼老的同胞所待的洞窟，停在某位有著大白鬍子的年邁人魚旁邊。祂們籌備許久，準備在幾個月後吹響復仇的海螺。

「會緊張嗎？Red」

「不，這是我的任務」

Jason接過人魚們從神秘的女巫那邊換來的珍貴藥水，一飲而盡。之後的Jason將不再是一條人魚，祂背負族群的期望和重任，要成功混進人類查探內情，送回有用的資料。

\--

腦袋隱隱作疼，朦朧昏暗的視野中映出的是被暗紅色和絢麗花紋所點綴的...天空？視線所及也盡是相同的顏色和圖案。Jason試圖坐起身，因為這動作牽連，有一塊蓋住自己且相當大的布從祂的胸前掉下，反折了一部分。

模糊的意識中完全沒有關於自己現在所在地的記憶，記得喝下藥水後，從喉嚨傳來吸進熔岩般的灼熱，尖銳的疼痛也席捲而來。當時下半身彷彿被撕裂開、正一陣一陣的疼痛，實際上Jason的尾鰭的確從腰下緩慢分割成左右兩半。祂的臉因變化的痛苦而扭曲、皺成一團，在祂掙扎扭動的同時，其他人魚好像把自己推上海面。

Jason低頭看了看身體，上身被人類口中的衣服包裹，身下感受到的應該是柔軟的布沒錯。人類知識學告訴他：自己正躺在名為”床”的物品上面，而這塊大布則是”棉被”。可是這比Jason學到的床要豪華的太多了。

有個人掀開布幔探頭進來，是人類的雌性，Jason立刻顯露出高度的戒備，警惕地緊盯著來者不放。但對方似乎沒有察覺到這份敵意，轉身對著另一頭說話，接著把厚重的布幔綁在角落的柱子上。

「去告訴王子殿下，人醒來了」

「好的」

王子？祂是被布魯德海文的王族給帶走？

眨了眨眼，遮掩床用的布簾被綁起後視野整個明亮起來，Jason開始環顧打量四周。左手邊的牆壁上有個特別採用岩石匡列出來的凹洞，正面望過去則裝飾者畫作與上面有圖案的布。角落放置的白色桌椅雕刻著金邊點綴，旁邊還有好幾張和桌子配套、款式相同的椅子。

門被推了開來，瞪大眼睛的Jason不敢置信望向來者。進來的那人跨者大步筆直朝這邊走近，他身上的服飾很顯然跟這房內的其他人類不同，應該是剛才雌性口中的王子，可是這不是人魚嚇到的理由。

「你全裸倒在沙灘上，我看到時真的嚇了一跳。幸好當下你還有呼吸心跳」

他是Jason想見好幾天的那個人。

十分諷刺，當年祂救起的男孩居然是加速毀滅人魚的兇手。Jason呆愣地看者那個人往後坐上其他人類搬來的椅子。這是祂第二次有機會這麼近觀察他，王子有一雙湛藍色的瞳孔，就像大海一樣美麗。

「身體還好嗎？有沒有哪裡會痛？我本來以為是船難，可是調查了一下最近沒有失聯的船隻......對了、我是Richard Grayson，這個國家的王子。你可以叫我Dick。你的名子是？」

Dick朝他救下的人揚起微笑，友好地詢問對方的名子。Jason斟酌幾秒，如果他要打探消息，那勢必是跟王子打好關係重要，私心上祂也希望能再多了解一點Dick 的事情。打定好注意，Jason決定告訴Dick祂以前的乳名。

「（我叫Jay）」

祂開口，卻沒聽到任何聲響。Jason又嘗試一次，或許是喉嚨太乾了，見狀Dick 馬上命人倒杯水來，祂顫抖接過喝下。可是不管Jason如何竭盡全力，把祂知道的所有字音都念過一遍，空氣中都只有嘶啞的氣音滋滋作響，沒有任何有意義的單詞從祂的喉頭傳出。

右手顫抖摸上兩側的脖頸，本來鰓的位置現今觸感是平整光滑的肌膚。理所當然，畢竟Jason已經是人類了。祂再度張開雙唇喊叫，可是喉嚨明明有好好在震動，張嘴卻發不出任何詞語。

「（我的聲音——）」

Jason禁不住毛骨悚然，下意識把目光投向Dick 求助，對人魚來說那個人就是祂現在最親近的人類。

「別擔心，也許你的喉嚨是嗆水受傷才會這樣。晚點我在請醫生過來幫你看看」

Dick覆上Jason刮搔脖子的手，溫柔地把它按下。他又從口袋掏出一塊布出來擦拭Jason的手指，Jason垂下視線，紅色的血漬在白布上面特別明顯，祂才發現自己剛才把脖子抓出了血痕。祂有點抱歉弄髒了王子的布，因為Jason瞧見了附近的人類微開著嘴，那塊布也許很重要也說不定。

但Dick本人似乎豪不在意，他把剛才那塊布交給在一旁的雄性人類，牽起Jason的右手仔細端詳起來，確認上面已經沒有腥紅後再次詢問Jason。

「會讀寫文字嗎？有沒有什麼你記得的能夠寫下來？我可以派人幫你尋找」

文字......映像中似乎是人類用來記載與傳達事情的符號，Jason搖搖頭。人類的文字超出祂們所能收集到的知識範圍，這時候祂才意識到人魚們的計畫多麼天真，自己連文字都不會看，要怎麼從人類世界竊取資訊回去。

之後關於記憶的事Dick特地又問了一次，Jason還是搖頭。祂打算假裝成失憶的人類，爭取留在這裡的機會。

「這樣啊，那我來教你讀寫吧」

「殿下－」

「不要緊」

周遭一陣譁然，看上去應該是比較有地位的人類出聲警告，Jason默默把那人的臉記在心底作為警惕對象。不過Dick隨意揮了揮手，其他人露出無奈的表情，大概是很習慣王子平常的任性舉動。

這時Jason的肚子發出咕嚕嚕的叫聲，Dick的視線立即轉向床上那人的肚子後又迅速移開，噗哧地捂嘴掩笑。人魚脹紅了臉，祂不清楚自從自己變成人類後過了幾天、多久沒有進食。

「你餓了吧？我去請廚師做點東西來給你」

考慮到Jason才剛從昏迷醒來不久，王子命人在床上架起左右兩邊有點斜斜、中間平平的地方卻微微下陷的金屬架。很快人魚沒看過的食物便被端到架子上，是一個圓盤上面放著方形的象牙白物體。祂有點不知所措地用手指捏者邊角掀起，裡面好像夾著什麼。

大概是看出Jason不知道怎麼吃，Dick做了個舉手到嘴邊咬下的動作，見狀，Jason也拿起那個被人類稱為三明治的東西小口地咬下。

「（！！）」

是從未體驗過的味道，眨眼間Jason就吃得一乾二淨。然後祂很不客氣地拉了拉王子的袖口，目不轉睛直視對方。很快第二盤三明治便被送上來，內裡的餡跟剛才的不一樣，不過這個也很好吃。

吃得津津有味的人魚瞥見王子起身離開，取而代之的是不知何時進來、正等在一旁，據說是醫生的人類。

\--

那天醫生幫Jason檢查時，人魚隱約擔心自己的喉嚨是否跟人類哪裡有細微的差距，同時祂也做好被發現就當場咬斷醫生喉嚨的心理準備。幸好檢查後的診斷是：並無大礙，興許是受到過度驚嚇導致的失聲。

然後醫生要求祂再休息一會，接者拿來酒紅色的液體讓Jason喝下去。祂不是很想喝，可是又不想在這時候讓人類起疑心，沒過多久Jason感覺頭暈暈的卻很舒服，意識逐漸中斷。

而自從Jason被Dick帶回來後，已經過了1個月。1個月對人魚來說很短暫，不過對現在的Jason來說異常地漫長，因為祂被變相軟禁在房間內。其他人類顧及到Jason仍有可能是他國派來的間諜嫌疑，不同意給予這位神祕人士自行走動的權力，除非有Dick陪同的情況下，否則Jason不能離開房間。

而且祂的腳無法行走。第一天喝下醫生給的藥後，隔天醒來的Jason掀開被子想下床，反而先是被不同以往的下身給嚇到。

「（這就是人類的尾鰭）」

Jason好奇地揉捏敲打，軟軟的，跟鱗片那種有點粗糙硬硬的感覺差很多。祂翻了個身打算挪動新得到的器官試試，卻發現從腰際以下的部位還完好地待在原地不動。

之前控制魚尾的方法不奏效，Jason拼命努力左右大幅甩動身體，上半身更是因為重量的牽引而導致自己從床上摔倒在地板，可是祂的下半身依然掛在床邊......。祂回頭看著同伴好不容易才給祂換來的尾鰭，跟失去聲音那時一樣的恐懼，不對，遠勝過那時的絕望扼殺Jason曾經的決心。

祂狼狽地用手臂拖者沉重的身子往前爬，這個房間有窗戶，也許祂可以從那裡出去。

祂想回去熟悉的大海，想念那帶點鹹味的海風，想回歸原本的家鄉。

「怎麼了，我聽到好大的聲音...！」

門被”碰”一聲打開，Jason抬頭看向朝這邊跑來蹲下的Dick。Dick很快便察覺眼前的狀況，他立刻打橫抱起地上那人回到床上，叫來醫生幫祂檢查。

不知道過了多久，久到房間又只剩下祂一人。等到Jason比較冷靜後，祂開始不斷在內心痛斥自己剛才的懦弱。

晚上Dick又來了一趟，告訴Jason醫生的看法。

「你之前可能是奴隸... 雖然外觀上沒有傷痕。但是醫生說你的腳幾乎沒有什麼力氣，很可能是被關在某個矮小的空間生活。不過只要多練習就能學會走路」

Dick輕聲說道，人魚默默的點頭。

\--

這1個月人魚拼命學習人類的文字和文化，還有練習走路。奴隸的可能性很好掩蓋掉Jason對許多事物不熟悉的違和感。祂照著Dick在所謂的紙上寫下的符號，反覆模仿書寫。照理說很忙碌的王子空閒時還會陪者祂，坐到床上讓Jason靠者他的胸膛，在耳邊緩慢朗誦文字的念法，抓住Jason的手指一起描寫他念的內容。

Dick還好玩地給Jason起了個"Little wing"的愛稱，這裡剛好是擁有藍鳥國徽的布魯德海文，Jason現在則像是一頭雛鳥一樣需要人教導照顧。起初人魚還歪頭納悶為什麼要這麼叫祂，在Dick笑嘻嘻地告訴祂由來後，祂在紙上寫了"混帳"遞給Dick。

在這1個月內Jason也知道了很多事情。

人類獲取東西要交換所謂的錢幣；人類吃的食物種類及味道比海裡的多很多；人類的水嚐起來跟鹹腥的大海不同，但是並不討厭；人類會撰寫名為書籍的故事；人類的音樂雖然不及人魚們所哼唱的，可是從奇形怪狀叫做"樂器"的道具中，那發出的音色一樣令人心潮澎湃。

同時還有關於Dick的，各式各樣的，很多很多。每多了解一件王子的事情，人魚便覺得胸口的心臟多跳動了幾下。

比如那片Dick 發現Jason的沙灘其實是皇室專屬的，難怪祂幾乎只看過王子一人；還有Dick想一個人獨處放鬆時就會偷偷溜去那裡；Dick用餐時總是先把喜歡的料理吃掉；Dick生氣時漂亮的藍眼會更深沉；Dick消沈時臉上微笑的角度會更高；Dick有個珍藏的寶物，說是以前調皮結果溺水被發現時，手裡緊抓不放的緋紅寶石。

某晚王子獻寶似地拿給Jason看他珍惜的寶貝時，人魚尷尬地撇開了眼。這讓物品主人不太開心，一直吵著問Jason是不是很漂亮，煩得祂試圖自己走開回到床上，結果才走沒幾步便跌倒、嚇到Dick。

現在不能離開房間的Jason只得躺在床上，聽著從城堡某處傳來的音樂聲，偶爾看看Dick 給祂解悶的繪本。某次祂自己練習走路時，不小心在房間跌倒撞到昏倒也沒人發現，之後王子便禁止Jason獨自一人練習。

奏樂聲從一開始激昂的起伏轉調至沉穩的慢節奏，人魚側耳傾聽。最近這裡每晚都會開被稱為”舞會”的聚會，當時王子語帶歉意地抱著祂說：王子有出席的義務，所以無法過來陪著Jason。祂問過Dick 舞會是什麼、為什麼要舉辦，但Dick的假面笑容露了出來，Jason沒有再多過問。

祂百般無聊地翻者早已看膩的建國故事。

雙腿不利行走的初代國王自稱得到人魚的祝福後，無私授予大家掌握適應大海的方法，人民也學會如何跟海裡原本的居民和平共處，生活日漸富裕起來。就這樣，初代國王逐漸得到大家的愛戴，布魯德海文也開始興起。

這群忘恩負義的人類，這是第一次聽完Dick朗讀故事時Jason給的評語，祂身後的人類無奈苦笑。這時從門那傳出”咿呀”地聲響，Jason轉頭便看見人理應在舞會上的王子冒出。祂眨眨眼，看著王子從那微開的門縫溜了進來後迅速闔上，靠住門扉微微嘆氣。

Jason本想從床舖下來到桌子旁，不過Dick先舉手制止祂，接著自然坐到床沿邊。他身上的服飾比平常華麗不少，還多了象徵布魯德海文的藍色披風，只是那好幾天沒見的臉有些疲憊，人魚牽起人類的手，在他的手心緩慢寫下。

『你、出現、沒問題？』

「嗯...反正也不是真正需要我在場，讓我喘口氣吧」

Dick像是為了轉移話題，拉過Jason剛剛放到旁邊的書，一邊翻閱一邊詢問祂看到那了。

『為什麼、討厭、不說』

可是Jason沒有理會，接者在手心寫下問題。Dick露出傷腦筋的表情，他看Jason直視自己的眼睛沒有退讓的意思，開口回答。

「是責任喔。身為王族可能很令人羨慕，不過也有討厭卻不得不做的事」

祂沒有繼續追問，對方也沒有打算說下去的樣子。傳進房間的樂曲此刻格外清晰起來，Dick站起身後微微彎腰，朝Jason做了個邀舞的行禮。

「請問我有這個榮幸邀請你共舞一曲嗎？Little wing」

在拒絕王子自己不會跳舞前，人魚的手卻先不由自主伸了過去。祂也不明白為什麼會答應，或許是剛才那道聲音裡隱藏的情緒讓Jason的胸口抽緊疼痛。 Dick微微一笑，溫柔使力拉過床上那人踏下床鋪。無法使上力的腿腳踉蹌地不穩歪斜，在快跌倒前Dick抱起Jason讓祂踏在自己的腳背上。

「把左手搭在我的手臂上，對...不用擔心、Little wing，我會引導你的」

被搭著的手摟住Jason的腰以確保重心，Dick笑說平常應該是要放在肩膀後面，不然會被認為輕浮。不知道該怎麼回應的人魚輕輕握住另一隻手，把注意力集中在接下來的動作上。縱然之前用手指在上面描繪過許多次文字，可是緊密的貼合讓祂意識到Dick的手心跟自己的不太一樣，沒了尖銳蹼爪的人魚手掌摸起來細嫩，Dick的卻略微粗硬。

他們隨著音樂前進、後退，邁著優雅舞步的王子帶著人魚輕盈旋轉，兩人在房內翩翩起舞。Dick那雙湛藍色的眼瞳飽含詩意又富有熱情，看起來比平常更明亮動人，近距離的對視使Jason莫名害羞地無法直視他。聚集在臉上的熱度無法壓下，耳邊還傳來王子愉快的輕笑，祂撇開頭打算隱藏泛紅的雙頰，握著對方的手不自覺增大了力道。

一曲結束之後，Jason央求Dick帶祂去他們相遇的那片海洋。

\--

Jason安靜地依偎在Dick懷裡，回頭看著留在沙子上一人的足跡。繁星在天空閃爍，熟悉的海風與月光照躍著白沙，人魚懷念地放鬆身體，祂的故鄉近在眼前不遠處。Jason輕輕拍了幾下Dick的肩，手指示意指向打者浪花而起泡的海後，抬起視線仰望。

「你想下水嗎？不過這時間海水可是很冰冷的」

人魚點點頭，充滿期待的望著他。Dick說他不能答應，作為代替，他抱者Jason來到那塊離大海最近、突出沙灘的大石頭上坐下。夜晚的海邊比白天寒冷不少，Dick 解開披風披到僅身穿單袍的Jason肩上。

Jason將手掌浸入旁邊小幅度拍打過來的海水，在水裡搖擺晃動。以前都是從水裡面朝岸上觀望，人魚從不知道像這樣滿天星空的夜晚，大海會像塊黑色的畫布上浮現出銀白的星星與月亮，祂想起同胞們會在深海哼唱的那些歌謠。

「你在唱歌嗎？」

被旁邊人突如其來的詢問嚇了一跳，祂才發現剛才自己無意間嘴不停開開合合。Dick伸手摟過Jason的肩，輕輕讓兩人的頭碰在一起。被這舉動困惑的Jason不知所措地僵在原地，但王子只是要求祂繼續唱下去。

Jason閉上眼，重新唱起另一首關於兩條人魚共舞的歌曲。等到Jason哼完時Dick沒有任何反應，祂不安地想要分開兩人間的距離，可是Dick卻先一步把人轉向正面，額頭緊貼者額頭。

「總覺得像這樣能聽見你的聲音，是首旋律很優美的曲子」

「（怎麼可能聽得見......）」

祂無聲低咕，不過Dick卻在祂咕噥完後笑了出來。他輕輕撫摸Jason的臉頰，Jason也模仿對方，笨拙地伸手觸碰人類的臉。

然後王子低下頭吻上人魚的唇。

\--

那晚過後，他們經常在房間內、沙灘上、甚至王子的侍從轉過頭去時接吻。

Dick常常會借者各種理由帶者Jason出來，一起坐在岩石上眺望被陽光照射成金色耀眼的大海，或是傍晚被夕陽染成一片橘紅的景色。Dick有時會撿起掉在沙灘上的貝殼，夾在Jason的耳朵上。Jason 會報復性地拾起沙子朝Dick撒出，笑著看對方滿嘴沙子的模樣。

「我很快就回來，乖乖在這裡等我，好嗎？」

這天貌似是有急事的樣子，有人匆匆忙忙地跑來找王子。本來Dick想帶Jason回房，但不想錯過這次機會的Jason搖搖頭，表示想繼續留在這裡看海。Jason繼續在水面下攪者波浪，祂不知道其他人魚有沒有收到這些天自己傳出的訊息，可是祂開始對於報復布魯德海文產生疑惑。

不遠處的斜前方有魚跳了起來，Jason瞇起眼細看，平穩的海面上又有其他五顏六色的魚躍過水面，祂趕忙傾身向前，盡量讓自己貼到岩石的邊緣上。人魚沒有看錯，平時應該待在深海的那些Jason很熟悉的魚兒們來到了淺區，祂慌慌張張拍打水面，告訴牠們快回去深海。

有條紅色的魚輕飄飄地浮出水面，牠的嘴裡含著一張浸水卻沒有泡爛的紙。接著又有一條稍大的藍色紅紋魚搖搖晃晃地頂著一把看似短刀的利刃浮出。Jason雖然有些猶豫，但還是把魚冒者生命危險也要給祂的東西接了過來。

祂小心的打開那張紙，上面用人類的文字寫著為什麼要把Jason送上岸的真相，＂ **如果你想以人魚之姿死去，那就用這把短刀自殺吧** ＂以這句話結尾的信是出自女巫的手筆。

同時照理說淺灘不會有的大波浪捲了過來，打到岩石上面。等到Jason再次將視線落在海上的時候，那些魚群跟手中的信已經消失了。祂楞楞地端著刀子發呆，突然手腕被人抓住，那把刀子因為不穩、直直落下掉進海裡。

「你在做什麼！」

\--

**Author's Note:**

> 力氣用完了(躺平)


End file.
